i never dreamed that i'd love somebody like you
by SeventhStranger
Summary: **Written for the Granger Enchanted Non Valentine's Day Fest** They had only been dating five months. She'd been on the contraceptive potion the entire time. And now, according to a healer visited earlier in the day, she's four months pregnant. How the fuck did this happen?


**A/N**: The title comes from the Chris Isaak song Wicked Game

Shout out to gracefulhearts for her awesome beta-ing and for being a perfect human being in general; to sarena for her amazing alpha/beta/Brit picking; to Elena78 for fixing my tense issues; to LadyKenz347 for beta-ing as well as being my Yoda ;) and to AnnaCifer for her read-through and positive feedback. You ladies are the best

Any mistakes that remain are my own, I was messing with this fic right up til I posted it.

**WARNING! THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN FOR A NON-VALENTINE'S DAY FEST! **

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

February 13, 2003

Hermione chewed her bottom lip and stared at his profile. "I'm pregnant." The words were loud in the quiet room.

Draco turned his head, looking for all the world like he'd just been hit with a confundus charm. His expression would be funny, except it isn't.

She couldn't breathe.

She had literally stopped breathing. Time stood still as he processed the bomb she'd just dropped.

They had only been dating five months. She'd been on the contraceptive potion the entire time. And now, according to a healer visited earlier in the day, she's four months pregnant.

How the _fuck _did this happen?

She's only 23 and not ready to be a mum. But there's no way in hell she's giving up this baby; that much had already been decided.

"Hermione!" He whooped as he jumped up and grabbed her hands. He pulled her off the couch and spun her around. 'You're pregnant? You're pregnant!"

She managed a small smile and planted her feet to halt their movement. In their short time together, Draco had been the perfect boyfriend. He's taking the news much better than she could have ever hoped, but still—

"I'm glad you're excited, Draco, I really am," she told him as he beamed at her, "but you have to admit the timing is terrible."

A laugh bubbled up his throat as he tightened his grip on her hands. "Terrible? How can you say that? This is marvelous news!" He noticed her resistance and gently drew her close. "My darling," he crooned in her ear as he stroked her hair, "I know it's happened fast, but all will be okay. I promise. I love you. I love you so much. We're going to be a family and I swear to you our child will want for nothing."

Hermione gasped as he dropped to a knee, a hand lifting to cover her mouth. "Marry me, Hermione. I want to claim our baby. I want to be by your side, always. I want to do right by you and our child. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. Please, do me the honor of becoming my wife and I promise I will love you for as long as I live."

Draco paused and considered before continuing. "We can elope. We can elope tomorrow. What do you say? Will you make me the happiest man alive?"

Hermione just stared at him. She couldn't possibly marry him; it was too soon. And even if she were to marry him, it certainly wasn't going to be tomorrow. She hadn't even met his parents yet. Every time she asked, there had been a different excuse, until he finally admitted his parents had no interest in meeting her. They didn't want to get to know her. With Hermione being a Muggle-born, they would never accept her and he was just sparing her the heartbreak. She couldn't marry into a family that hated her. She needed time to think. This was too impulsive. She was not an impulsive person.

"Draco," she started as he gazed hopefully into her eyes. She could see the adoration there, his genuine happiness at the news. Her seventeen-year-old self would have never believed how much he'd changed from the cruel, arrogant boy he'd been in Hogwarts. But in their relationship he'd been nothing but kind, considerate, doting and supportive. He would be a great dad, she just knew it. Nothing like his horrible father. And she loved him. In fact, she found herself a little overwhelmed with the depth of the feelings she'd developed in such a short time. Maybe being married to him wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would be kind of wonderful. Eloping would spare her the fuss and attention she hated. It could be quick and easy. It could be exactly what she wanted.

"Yes," The word slipped out before Hermione even realised she'd said it. Once it was hanging in the air between them, she knew it was the right decision. "Yes, Draco. I'll be your wife."

Standing, Draco held her close and buried his face in her hair, but not before she saw the tears shining in his eyes. "I'll make you so happy, Hermione. I'll spend the rest of my days making sure you and our child know how very much you are loved."

Hermione smiled and hugged him tight, calm and content, deeply at peace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

February 14, 2003

Hermione wore a simple red dress, a nod to the holiday, and Draco a casual suit, and together they apparated in the early morning to the estate of a wizard familiar with pureblood customs who would perform their marriage.

Draco insisted on being wed the traditional Malfoy way, using unbreakable blood magic and ancient rites. When he explained the vows they would be taking, he told her that the ritual wasn't something that should be taken lightly. Besides binding them together, it would prevent them from being able to physically harm one another. More importantly, it would also prevent anyone in the Malfoy line from doing the same. Hermione would never have to worry about his parents once they shared the blood bond. They would have no choice but to accept her now.

The ceremony took place as the sun crested the horizon, words and promises sealed with their lifeblood. He had surprised her during the service with an emerald ring, so lovely it took her breath away. Once it was all over, Draco gazed at her with such devotion she was overcome with love for him. He made her feel warm and safe and she couldn't wait to start her life as his wife.

They had a leisurely breakfast and spent the day at the private beach tucked away nearby, laughing and napping, swimming in the sea and making love on the sand.

As evening approached, Draco borrowed an owl and began scratching out a missive on a bit of parchment. "I'm writing to my father," he supplied before she could ask, then attached the scroll to the owl's leg and they both watched it soar away. "I've told him to expect us within the hour."

Hermione began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth. Draco noticed and smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. "You have nothing to worry about now, Hermione. You're carrying their grandchild and besides, they couldn't hurt you if they wanted to."

He pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you with my entire soul, Mrs. Malfoy, and I will love you until the day I die. My parents will come around. How could they not?" He kissed her tenderly and, reassured, she felt her fears fade away.

Since Hermione's parents were lost to her, it had been years since she felt like she belonged anywhere. Draco had given that feeling back to her. Hermione was protective of their little family already, and would do whatever it took to work things out with his parents. She felt a surge of optimism that everything really would be okay.

"Ready?" Draco asked a little later as she reached for his arm, preparing to side along. Hermione smiled and nodded, took a deep breath and closed her eyes at the familiar disorientating tug of apparition.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the massive foyer of Malfoy Manor. Draco gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and her cheek a brush of his lips as he led her down the hallway and into a sitting room. Expecting Lucius and Narcissa, Hermione stopped short when she saw three women on the sofa instead.

Hermione recognized Astoria Greengrass, staring at the floor and sobbing, a handkerchief held daintily to her eyes. Pansy Parkinson was next to her, a sneer twisting her mouth. Even more bizarrely, the third woman was Lavender Brown, staring at her and Draco with unadulterated hate.

Hermione glanced at her husband, confusion building. He looked nervous and guilty. She started to speak but at that moment Lucius entered the room. Abruptly, she understood. Draco obviously didn't tell him they were already married. He must have just mentioned she'd be coming to the Manor and Lucius, the bastard, had brought some pureblood girls to, what? Try and tempt him away? Hermione drew herself up to her full height and met his smirk with a fierce glare.

"Hermione," Draco started in a strangled voice, but she interrupted him loudly.

"Don't worry my darling. I understand. I know this isn't your fault." She glared at Lucius while she spoke. His smirk only grew bigger.

Draco sagged in relief and a smile bloomed again on his lips. "I just knew you'd understand, Hermione. I didn't know how to tell you and I'm so relieved you know now. I never want there to be any more secrets between us. I was so scared to tell you, but now I know I shouldn't have been."

She turned from Lucius to look at Draco, bewildered.

"I never loved any of them, you know. My father arranged all the marriages."

"What...Draco...what?" No, no, no. This wasn't happening. "Draco, who are these women?" Hermione fought to keep her voice steady.

"My other wives," he explained, matter of factly, "But don't worry, I don't care about any of them." Astoria started crying louder. Pansy's smirk now rivaled Lucius'. Lavender looked like she wanted to Avada the entire room.

"Please, Hermione, I love you. We were meant to be! Besides, none of them could get pregnant, even with the fertility potions. But you, my perfect wife, I hardly had to dose you at all!"

Hermione's wand was in her hand and she started backing away from them all, furiously casting spell after spell at Draco as he advanced toward her. His hands were open in supplication, but she was horrified when she noticed the manic, desperate look in his eyes. None of her curses were working and then she remembered — the blood bond. She couldn't harm him.

Her back hit the wall and her wand clattered to the floor. Draco fell to his knees. He threw his arms around her waist and pressed his face against her stomach, "It's okay, Hermione. I know it's a lot. But we'll work it out. I promise I'll be a good husband. None of them matter to me, they never mattered." He placed a gentle kiss on her belly. "I love you and our baby so much. You're my family."

Hermione felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She'd taken an unbreakable marriage vow. To a man with _three other _wives. What the fuck was she going to do now? The betrayal was so unexpected, so encompassing. She was suffocated by it.

For the first time, she felt the baby kick.


End file.
